Davis the Fusion Chosen
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Davis was one of the kids with a Fusion Loader before he became a Digidestined? After helping the Digital World as a Fusion General, Davis is once again called to assist it, this time as a Digidestined. Reunited with Veemon after a year apart and with the capabilities of Digi-fuse, what will change? Everyone is about 4-5 years older, in their last years of high school


**A/N: Yo! Here is my first new story in a long time. Apologies for the long wait but I am currently in college and have immense pressure on me from schooling.**

 **But, enough about the reason for my delay, here is the first of hopefully many new, and good, stories that I will be putting out throughout 2017.**

 **Everyone is 5 years older than they were in cannon.**

 **So, without further delay, here is the first chapter to my story, Davis the Fusion Chosen.**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" A Digimon cried out in fear as a teenager with blue hair and large glasses with a gold outline and reflexive lenses where you couldn't even see his eyes appeared.

"Heh heh heh," The Emperor gave out a low mocking chuckle before cracking his whip and letting loose a swarm of Dark Rings.

The Dark Rings flew off, several wrapping around the necks of grey rabbit-like Digimon while another got a Digimon that looked like a stone kid and another got a Digimon that looked like a Pegasus with a mask on its head.

A bunch of symbols appeared on the Digimon Emperor's glasses while the Digimon that had been struck by the rings got up with glowing red eyes.

One of the only Digimon that got away, a cat Digimon with gloves on its front paws raced away on all fours. A ring came right for the cat Digimon before being struck away by its glowing tail ring.

"That was close," The cat Digimon breathed a sigh of relief as the Dark Ring flew away, only for her to turn around as she noticed the Pegasus Digimon sneak up behind her and shoot a glowing orb out.

 **REAL WORLD**

Davis was playing soccer at the local park with some of his other friends. He had changed since he had last gone to the Digital world, gone was the long sleeve blue shirt and sleeveless vest that he used to wear when he had last visited the Digital World and in its place, was a short sleeve black shirt with a flame design on it. The shorts remained roughly the same and he now had low top sneakers with flame designs on them as well. His goggles had also changed, from the square ones with the grey color on the outside and the square lenses to slightly smaller black goggles with grey reflexive lenses. He still played soccer like he used to, but he was nowhere near as enthusiastic about it as he was before.

Davis noticed that he had accidently headbutted the ball out of the park and was about to run for it when he noticed an observer catch the ball. He ran over to get the ball. "Hey, thanks man," Davis said, grateful that the ball didn't go out into traffic.

The boy who had caught the ball held onto it for a second longer, just staring at him, before finally throwing the ball over to Davis.

"You look familiar," He said, causing Davis to blink. "Must be the Goggles."

"Huh?" Davis asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Hey, Davis, you're holding up the game," One of the teens cried in the background.

Davis rolled his eyes before crying out to the others, "Yeah, yeah, I've got it. See ya around," Davis finished the statement and turned his attention to TK with the latter statement, clearly dismissing him.

Davis glanced over to see the kid leaving and went back to focusing on the game placing all other thoughts clear out of his mind.

 **HIGH SCHOOL**

"Back together again for another year, I see. Must be luck," Davis teased to the person sitting next to him.

His neighbor was Kari Kamiya, a girl the same age as him (16, if I forgot to clarify for anyone who cares that much). She had short brown hair and reddish brown eyes and wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck sweater and long pink gloves on her hands as well. (What she was wearing for Digimon Adventure Season 2, after all, Davis is the only one who has really changed in the beginning except for age.)

"I wouldn't call that luck," She teased with a light smirk adorning her face. Davis just gave a light chuckle in response to that, letting it roll off his back.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened on my way over here," Davis said, before waiting for her to ask what, knowing she couldn't resist the bait.

"What?" Kari said with a light roll of her eyes, well used to the way that Davis sometimes teased her by doing that.

"I met a weird kid on the way to school who just stared at me for a minute, must remind him of someone," Davis said with a light laugh. "Maybe he thinks I'm a movie star," Davis said, striking a joking pose and getting a laugh out of Kari.

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Agumon (let's face it, there's no way someone doesn't recognize Agumon) was forced to the ground, obviously in a fight. "Tai, help!" He cried out in pain before nearly passing out, "TAI!"

 **REAL WORLD**

Tai's Digivice beeped, letting him know that something was wrong. Tai said a quiet, "Huh?" wondering what was going on.

 **A FEW ROOMS OVER**

The teacher introduced himself as Davis started phasing out, having had the same teacher last year and already knowing and recognizing when an introduction speech, and an opportunity to phase out, rears its head.

"…And I'd like you all to welcome a new student," _That_ caught Davis attention, a new student this late into his high school was almost unheard of. Davis glanced up and finally saw who it was, recognizing it was the strange boy from the park earlier "Whoa," he exclaimed quietly as to not catch any attention.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm TK," The boy said before taking off his hat and giving a light bow to the rest of the class.

"It's that boy from the park that I mentioned," Davis told Kari quietly, not realizing that she wasn't completely paying attention.

"Please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck," The teacher informed TK. Proving Davis point that the teacher really didn't pay much attention to his classroom, after all, they had been there for two years now. (Not sure how things work in public school or in Japan, but I had the same homeroom teacher for two years in my high school.)

"Together again," TK said with a smile as he slid into the seat next to Kari as Davis glanced over.

"Just like old times," Kari said with a smile on her face, causing Davis to become surprised.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon," TK said, causing Kari to laugh and Davis to become even more surprised as he realizes that Kari knew about the Digital World somehow.

 **DIGITAL WORLD (FOREST)**

Biyomon, Patamon, and Tentomon cry out as they are in trouble from Snimon, who is hunting them.

"Twin Sickles," Snimon yells out before slicing both his claws through the air, striking both Biyomon and Tentomon while Patamon has managed to go and hide.

"Oh no, Biyomon, Tentomon," Patamon said worriedly, unwilling to yell out in concern due to the fact he was hiding from Snimon.

"Agumon," Agumon hears. Looking up, Agumon sees a surprising sight, Tai had come to the Digital World to rescue him.

"Tai, you're here," Agumon said in relief and worry.

"You've got to Digivolve," Tai says in concern before he hears a warning beep on his Digivice.

"Huh," Tai says in surprise and worry, seeing the beeping.

"That's why I need your help Tai, I can't Digivolve," Agumon revealed in worry, knowing how deep the odds were against them.

"Did you forget how?" Tai exclaimed, "It's just like riding a bicycle, now start peddling and Digivolve!"

Gatomon appeared out of the brush nearby and pointed into a cave, "Move your tails!" She exclaimed in concern and worry.

Patamon (I have no idea how Patamon just magically appeared with Agumon and Tai in this scene but he somehow does, look it up.), Tai, and Agumon raced into the cave after Gatomon.

From inside the cave, Tai pulled out a phone, saying, "We're gonna need more help, I better contact the others."

He quickly typed in a message saying: come to the Digital World right away. The Digimon need our help.

He quickly sent it into the real world.

 **COMPUTER LAB (REAL WORLD)**

Yolei (the reason I am not giving descriptors of the Digidestined anymore is because none of them but Davis have changed their look-except for being older.) "Huh? Come to the Digital World right away. The Digimon need our help." She read off the screen before shrugging it off slightly. "Must be a link to some online game, let's see who sent it." She said to herself, as she changed the screen slightly to view the sender. "Tai Kamiya? Hey, there's a girl in the 11th grade with the same last name, this e-mail's probably hers!" She exclaimed before getting out her seat and walking out of the computer lab.

 **REAL WORLD (SCHOOL LOCKERS)**

Davis followed the other two at a sedate pace, still pondering over the information that he had been given regarding the Digital World, and the fact that TK and Kari had been there before. _They must be the Digidestined that I was told about the last time I went there._ Davis reached the conclusion, unsure of how he felt about it.

He overheard somethings about the new apartment but was still not really listening to the two of them and they weren't really paying attention to Davis, overlooking that he was there as they met up with each other.

Yolei raced into the room, exclaiming, "Hey!" to get their attention. TK, recognizing her from their apartment building, exclaimed, "Oh! Hi, Yolei."

Davis watched as she walked past him and up to Kari, listening as she asked, "You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right, why do you ask?" She confirmed for the other girl and then questioned, wanting to know what she wanted.

"Well, are you related to Tai?" She questioned, and then, impatiently before she could have it confirmed, continued, "He sent me an e-mail by accident." Before lifting a piece of paper and showing it to Kari, who quickly grew alarmed seeing what it was about.

"My brother needs us," Kari said worriedly, knowing that he wouldn't send an e-mail and risk letting the secret about the Digital World out without good reason.

Kari then raced off with TK shortly following. Yolei, being a bit curious about the situation, followed, wanting to know what was going on, while Davis, wanting to know what the issue was in the Digital World, raced after them as well, wanting to make sure that Veemon and the others were okay.

"Izzy," Kari exclaimed, slowing down to greet him and see what he wanted.

She was ignored by Izzy for the most part as he looked at Yolei, "Hey, I'm really glad I found you, I need to use the computer lab right away."

Yolei looked honored as she happily exclaimed something in regards to seeing Izzy, while TK acted like it was a casual reunion between the two when Kari got straight to the point. "Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." She said worriedly.

"Yeah, I know," Izzy confirmed, "I got one too."

They raced the rest of the way to the computer lab and waited while Izzy logged onto the computer, Yolei and TK being curious, Kari being serious, and Davis wondering what was happening in the Digital World.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer," Izzy explained, still typing stuff into the computer, "But the battery ran out on my phone. I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet."

"I got him!" He exclaimed happily, sending the e-mail through to Tai.

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

Tai, hearing the phone blink, picked up the phone, wondering what was going on before seeing it was from Izzy. "It's from Izzy," He exclaimed happily, before reading what it was saying. It said: On our way, Tai! Kari and TK are with me.

"Tai, come over here," Agumon exclaimed from deep down in the cave.

 **COMPUTER LAB**

Kari and TK weren't telling Davis and Yolei what the Digital World was (even though Davis already knew, he was playing dumb), and Yolei was wondering what it was, going so far as to say that it was an amusement park. Davis, still playing dumb, put his two fingers to his chin in the classic thinker pose, "I think I heard about it from Tai once, he said that there were lots of Digimon there, whatever they are."

Tk, taken aback by that, only asked, "You know Tai?"

"They play on the Varsity soccer team together," Kari informed him. (I'm not sure whether Japan divides sports into JV and V, but this is the information I know and the information I am going with).

"Hey guys," Yolei exclaimed happily, surprising the other three (and Izzy), "I've got an idea, let's all go to the Digital World," she suggested.

"Hey Yolei," a voice butted into the conversation, revealing it to be Cody, he continued, "Weren't you coming over, remember, you were going to fix my computer."

Yolei scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh, right, I forgot, I'm sorry."

"I've done it," Izzy said quietly, "The gate to the Digital World is open."

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

"Hey, Tai, look at that," Agumon exclaimed, showing Tai what he was looking at. He was looking at a small Digi-egg colored mostly red with a yellow top and a spike coming out of it, along with a symbol on the front of it.

"That's the crest of courage!" Tai exclaimed, before wondering what it meant, "Is it a hint?"

Agumon pondered the question at the same time as Tai, "I never saw an egg with a spike in it."

Gatomon continued, joking slightly, "It must've been rough on the chicken that hatched it."

Tai approached the Digi-egg as he said, "Let's have a closer look at this thing." He reached down to touch it, and as he touched it, it glowed red and three lights appeared, "Whoa, they look like fireflies," Tai said as he watched them float further up, before shooting up through a hole in the ceiling.

 **REAL WORLD**

"We're going back to the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious."

"I'm going with you," Davis said, knowing what the Digital World was like, even when it was not in a crisis like the one it was apparently in right now.

"That's impossible," TK said, slightly worried about Davis' reaction, "Not just anybody can go, you know. You need a Digivice." TK then showed the Digivice he had.

Davis had a surprised reaction as he saw the Digivice in TK's hand, _that looks nothing like the Fusion Loader!_ He thought, surprised. Covering it up quickly, Davis put on a slightly angry expression, he exclaimed, "Listen TC," purposefully getting his name wrong, "If you can go so can I!"

To emphasize his point, the computer screen started glowing as a blue light burst into Davis' hands, sending him skidding back slightly, and two other lights went out into the hallway.

"Whoa," Davis said quietly, looking at the new Digivice that he had, before showing it to TK and Kari slightly proudly, "What's this?"

"A Digivice!" TK exclaimed, surprised that Davis had gotten one.

"It's a different model than the ones that we have," Kari remarked, slightly worried for what this meant.

"We better go now," Izzy said, getting everybody back on track, "While the gate to the Digital World is still open."

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" TK asked Izzy worriedly.

"I don't care," Kari butted in, agitatedly, "I'm going to help my brother."

Pretending to still not know what the Digivice was, Davis asked Izzy a not-so-serious question, "Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?"

"It's not a game," Izzy said slightly aggressively, irritated at Davis' lack of care. "If the Digital World sent you a Digivice, then there's a reason, and you should take it seriously."

Davis looked down on the Digivice, knowing that he had taken his act a bit too far, but unwilling to apologize and prove it was an act. After all, he wanted to pretend to be ignorant for just a little longer.

"I'm not waiting anymore," Kari said before pressing her Digivice to the computer screen, causing the computer and her Digivice to glow as she was Digitized.

"I'm with you," TK said as he pressed his Digivice in the direction of the screen, Digitizing as well.

Davis was surprised at that, before gathering himself together as Izzy pressed him, "It's your turn, unless you're scared!"

Davis growled before grabbing the Digivice and saying, "I'm there," and being Digitized like the other two.

Izzy was about to go with the other two when Yolei appeared in the doorway, "Whoa, what's going on in here?" She questioned.

Izzy fumbled with the Digivice for a moment before hiding it from the two of them nervously, "Oh, nothing." He lied unconvincingly.

"Izzy, what was that light?" She questioned him.

"Uh, the computer must have needed a new screensaver." Izzy lied.

 **DIGITAL WORLD**

"Wow, my first time being downloaded, pretty cool," Davis said, in awe of the experience, for real this time, it was so different than what it was the last time that he went to the Digital World.

"So, this is the Digital World, huh," Davis remarked as he looked around, not even having to act about his surprise, it was so different from the last time that he was there.

"Whoa, this place comes with a new wardrobe," Davis exclaimed, looking down at his clothes in surprise, being genuinely surprised at how different his clothes were.

He had black fingerless gloves that covered his hands, a T-shirt with a fire emblem in the middle of it covered by a black hoodie with a fire on the back of it, and his pants had become black sweat pants. He still had his goggles though, of course.

The three walked through the woods, Kari glancing down to her Digivice to see where they were going.

"This place doesn't seem so scary," Davis said, _at least not for a second trip._ "The way Tai put it there were monsters everywhere."

He looked at a vending machine before walking up to it, only to be surprised as Numemon appeared out of nowhere and almost ran him over.

TK gave out a loud laugh as he saw Davis almost get run over and get scared like that while Kari gave a small giggle that she quickly hid with her hand.

"Ha ha, very funny," Davis said with a roll of his eyes before deciding to continue to play ignorant, "So, were those things Digimon?" He asked.

"Yup, there's tons of other ones too, a lot cuter than those," Kari confirmed, explaining to him.

"And a lot scarier ones too," TK continued.

"Do they all come out of vending machines?" Davis asked, slightly sarcastic, not even having to fake the irritation of being taken by surprise like that.

"TK," Davis heard exclaimed, watching as a Patamon flew over to TK, as TK exclaimed, "Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Tai rounded the corner, as he looked and saw his sister and TK there, along with someone surprising. "Davis, what are you doing here!"

"I'm one of you guys now, see," Davis said before showing Tai his Digivice.

Tai blinked at in shock before saying, "huh."

They moved quickly to the cave where the Digi-egg resided listening to Gatomon tell the story of how she lost her tail ring and informing them of the events going on in the Digital World.

"…And he's got this strange new dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve," Gatomon concluded sadly.

TK glanced over at Davis before telling him, "Show her yours."

"Huh?" Davis said, wondering what he wanted slightly, but complying nonetheless. He pulled out his Digivice and held it up, being careful not to show his Fusion Loader.

"Like this one?" He asked as he showed it to Gatomon.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon exclaimed, worried that there was another of those devices there.

"What?" Davis exclaimed, "I don't work for anyone! Besides, mine's not dark, I just got this think when it came out of the computer." That statement drew Tai's attention.

"The Dark Digivice is draining our power," Gatomon said, still slightly worried about Davis but slightly curious as to why she was there as well. "It's making us weak as newborn kittens."

"That's why you couldn't Digivolve," Tai exclaimed angrily, finally putting together the entire situation.

"Yeah, if I could Digivolve, he couldn't stand a chance," Agumon said, frustrated about the situation.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful Dark Rings to control the Digimon." Gatomon said, explaining the situation. "And once the collar captures you, you're a slave for life."

"Digimon Emperor," Kari exclaimed angrily, "I'm about to slap a Dark Ring on him."

They all sat around the cave a bit longer, pondering the situation before TK brought the attention to the Digi-egg.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder it has a spike through it." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf," Tai remarked, making Davis go slightly queasy as he remembered trying that meatloaf.

TK went up to it before trying to pull it with all his might, and being unable to. "It won't budge!" He exclaimed after a few seconds of trying.

"Move aside," Kari said as she walked up to the Digi-egg. "This is a woman's job." She said before bending down to lift it. She was also unable.

"Guys," Davis said, grabbing their attention, "I pump iron all the time, let me do it." He continued jokingly.

He bent down to try, and started out with all his strength before being sent careening backward as it came loose easily for him.

"What'd I tell you?" He said jokingly, "light as a feather, you guys need to work out a little more."

"There's a problem," Tai said as he saw a reddish gold light appear from where the egg had been.

The light quickly formed into a Digimon that was extremely familiar to Davis _Veemon_ he thought happily.

Veemon opened his eyes before jumping over to Davis. "Free at last, free at last," He said excitedly. "You moved that Digi-egg! My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." He told Davis before giving him a wink, letting him know that he was just acting like he didn't know him.

"I've heard of Veemon," Agumon exclaimed, remembering where he heard about the Digimon, "Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure-seeking Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought that he was just a legend."

"Nope, I'm real alright, and I've been waiting a very long time to see you, Davis," Veemon said excitedly. "I'm glad to be back with you," He said underneath his breath, and Davis gave a quick smile to let him know that he felt the same way.

Gatomon looked over curiously at the duo, sensing something off about the whole thing, almost like that meeting was artificial, and was wondering what it meant, but before she could ask any questions or get further with her ponderings, they were interrupted by a rumbling.

 **AND DONE! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I have so much planned for this story. As you can see, a lot of the story is the same as the way the show goes for this first chapter, but that's because Davis and Veemon are hiding the fact that they have already met and that Davis had already been to the Digimon world.**

 **Gatomon, Davis, Kari, TK, Tai, Agumon, and Veemon are the largest focuses in this story, so I'm going to focus more on the parts with them than with the other Digidestined, unless there is no other way to move the plot along than to focus on them.**

 **As you can tell, out of all the characters I have the focuses on, Davis, Tai, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon are the ones that are getting the largest attention, simply because Davis is the main character of this story and the only one that is different from the start, meaning that if I want to show something different from the plot instead of retelling it, I have to focus on him and those around him. Gatomon is another focus just because I think she's under-represented in any story that has Davis as a main character even though I think that'd be an interesting friendship. Tai is a third focus as the leader of the older Digidestined and one of the people that majorly moves the plot along, while Kari is a focus of the plot simply because she is going to be very important to the plot and is Davis' crush and possible future romantic relationship.**

 **As the story progresses, the changes in Davis will bring about changes in the others which will gradually move the plot away from the plot of the show and into other territories. For instance, Davis and Veemon will have a different fight against Monochromon and that will lead to the Emperor making slightly different moves from cannon, changing things further from the plot.**

 **I have planned this story out and have the first arc mapped out up to the 33** **rd** **chapter, just to let you know what I am thinking about this story, but I am likely to make some changes to it as I write more of the story.**

 **Also, just to inform you, I have started up a account under the name of Chooch77/MercerFan025. I am having some trouble finding time due to school pressures along with slight financial pressures, and that money would go a long way to alleviating the burden and giving me more time to write, plus, if I get enough, I can get my hands on the source material and not have to continuously look up the information. This would allow for more accuracy in my stories (which I have had several complaints about) and for me to be able to get them out quicker due to not having to look up the information.**

 **Anyways, please let me know if you like the story and please read and review.**


End file.
